Schritte
by yoho
Summary: Was ist los?“, fragte Luna. Warum heult Harry?“ - Ich hab’ ihm gesagt, er soll mich verlassen; wegen dem hier.“ Hermine wies auf ihr Gesicht. - Luna seufzte: Hermine, dafür, dass du so viel weißt, bist du manchmal ziemlich dämlich.“


Title: Schritte

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: „Schritte" spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Was ist los? Harry hockt bei Poppy im Büro und heult." - „Ich hab' ihm gesagt, er soll mich verlassen." - „Was! Warum?" Luna hatte sich jetzt auf die Kante von Hermines Bett gesetzt. - „Wegen dem hier." Hermine wies auf ihr Gesicht. - „Luna seufzte: „Hermine, dafür, dass du so viel weißt, bist du manchmal ziemlich dämlich."

Authors Note: Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen inhaltlich aufeinander auf. „Schritte" spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Harry und Hermine sind seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar. Und obwohl sie schon seit Jahren befreundet sind, kennen sie sich doch noch ziemlich wenig.

Wer nur Fanfictions mag, die exakt der Buchvorlage folgen, sollte diese Geschichte besser nicht lesen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß und vielleicht auch etwas Nachdenklichkeit.

Wie immer danke an meine Betaleserin miffi, ohne die meine Geschichten nur halb so gut wären.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört Frau Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihren Figuren und Schauplätzen.

**Schritte**

Es roch nach Krankenhaus. Sie erkannte diese Mischung aus Putzmitteln und medizinischem Alkohol. Aber da waren noch anderen Gerüche. Ein schwerer, betäubender Duft, der mit einem Windhauch über ihr Gesicht strich. Irgendwelche Blüten.

Ihre Haut war angenehm warm. Sonnenlicht. Sie hörte Vögel und weit entfernt ein Rauschen, das sie aber nicht einordnen konnte.

Sie spürte ihren Körper. Sie lag in einem Bett und das unter ihrem Rücken, das musste Leinen sein. Der Stoff war etwas rau, aber angenehm kühl. Jemand hielt ihre Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie das schon mal gefühlt hatte, aber ihre Gedanken verloren sich irgendwo, versuchten dann wieder anzuknüpfen - doch vergeblich. Schließlich gab sie auf.

Das nächste Mal, als sie wach wurde, war der betäubende Duft verschwunden. Stattdessen roch es nach kaltem Essen und Tee.

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch ihre geschlossenen Lider geleuchtet hatte, war der Dunkelheit gewichen und sie hörte nichts mehr außer einem leisen Atmen. Ein – aus – ein – aus. War sie das selber oder war da jemand neben ihr? Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, fand aber nicht die Kraft dafür.

Ihr Kopf tat weh. Da waren auch Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken und tief in ihrem Körper. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen, aber das tat noch mehr weh und so blieb sie auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Hermine?", fragte eine Stimme.

Als sie das dritte Mal aufwachte, erhellte wieder die Sonne den Raum. Das Zimmer war vom Licht durchflutet. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Tischchen mit einer Vase und einem Blumenstrauß darin. Links musste das Fenster sein, durch das die Sonne schien. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, aber es tat weh und sie ließ es.

Rechts sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt, die in einem Buch las und ab und zu eine Seite umblätterte.

Hermine wollte sich aufsetzen, um mehr sehen zu können. Sie stützte sich mit den Armen ab und versuchte gleichzeitig ihre Fersen in die Matratze zu stemmen, um nicht wieder wegzurutschen. Aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht.

Sie probierte es noch einmal, jetzt ohne die Hilfe ihrer Beine, doch ihre Arme konnten die Last ihres Oberkörpers nicht tragen und sie sackte mit einem frustrierten Laut in die Kissen zurück.

Die Gestalt neben ihr schreckte hoch: „Hermine?"

„Harry!"

Er hatte das Buch fallen gelassen und stand jetzt neben ihr. Seine Hand fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Hermine bemerkte, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

_Harry ist niemand, der schnell weint. Wenn Harry weint, muss etwas Ernsthaftes passiert sein._

„Harry, wer wurde noch verletzt? Leben die anderen noch alle?"

Er betrachtete sie, wie es ihr schien, ratlos: „An was kannst du dich erinnern?"

Hermine dachte nach. „Ich hatte von McGonagall die Erlaubnis meine Eltern zu besuchen, weil ich sie doch den ganzen Sommer nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe meine Sachen gepackt. Wir haben uns abends am See getroffen …" Hermine errötete. „Morgens bin ich mit dem Zug aufgebrochen und Tonks ist mit mir gefahren. Ich war sehr müde und muss eingeschlafen sein. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. Was ist passiert? Sind wir überfallen worden? Wo bin ich? Was ist mit Tonks? Harry, rede!"

„Also, den anderen geht es allen gut, außer dass sie sich Sorgen um dich machen. Es gab keinen Überfall. Du bist mit dem Zug nach London gefahren. Deine Eltern haben dich mit dem Auto abgeholt. Und dann …" Harry schluckte. „Hermine, ihr hattet einen Unfall. Ein anderes Auto ist über eine rote Ampel gefahren und hat den Wagen deiner Eltern hinten gerammt. Genau da, wo du gesessen hast."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Tonks?"

„Tonks ist gar nichts passiert. Zumindest nichts, was Poppy nicht sofort wieder hinbekommen hat. Deine Eltern wurden verletzt, aber nicht schlimm. Sie sind in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus. Dich hatten sie auch dorthin gebracht, aber Tonks hat dich da rausgeholt und die Auroren mussten einige Gedächtnisse ändern. Du bist auf Hogwarts in einem Zimmer neben der Krankenstation. Hier ist es ruhiger als im Saal mit den vielen Betten."

Hermine schluckte mehrfach vergeblich. Harry reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und stützte ihren Kopf, damit sie trinken konnte.

„Wie lange?"

„Wie lange was?"

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Fast eine Woche", sagte Harry.

Er schwieg und starrte aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Flur waren Schritte zu hören. Die Tür öffnete sich und Madame Pomfrey kam herein. Sie wirkte so resolut wie immer, schob Harry zur Seite und sprach einen Diagnose-Zauber.

„Schön, dass du wieder wach bist", sagte sie dann und versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?", platzte Hermine heraus.

Madame Pomfrey krauste die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du alles im Detail wissen möchtest, denn dann brauche ich den Rest des Vormittags. Die Zusammenfassung geht so: schwerste innere Verletzungen mit massiven Blutungen, mehrere Brüche an Armen und Beinen, einen Trümmerbruch am Kopf und …"

„Und was?", fragte Hermine.

„Deine Wirbelsäule wurde verletzt. Wie schwer kann ich noch nicht sagen."

Hermine wurde blass und Harry glaubte einen Moment, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Meine Beine", flüsterte sie.

Statt einer Antwort schlug Madame Pomfrey die Decke zurück und kniff Hermine in die große Zehe ihres linken Fußes.

„Aua!"

Die rechte Zehe war genau so empfindlich.

„Wie du siehst, die Nerven sind nicht durchtrennt." Poppy berührte Hermines Waden, das Knie, dann die Oberschenkel.

„Fühlst du überall etwas?"

Hermine nickte. „Ihre Hand ist kalt."

„Magie wirkt zehnmal schneller als Muggel-Medizin. Deine Verletzungen sind eigentlich verheilt. Trotzdem wirst du noch ziemlich Schmerzen haben, wenn du dich bewegst. Und du wirst das Gehen üben müssen. Deine Beine werden dir erstmal nicht gehorchen wollen. Und …", sie warf eine Seitenblick auf Harry, „du brauchst viel Ruhe. Das war knapp, sehr knapp."

Als Madame Pomfrey wieder draußen war, schwiegen die beiden eine ganze Weile.

… _ein Trümmerbruch am Kopf, ein Trümmerbruch am Kopf ..._

„Harry, hast du einen Spiegel?"

Harry zögerte.

„Ich verspreche, ich dreh' nicht durch. Aber ich will wissen, wie schlimm ich aussehe."

Harry verschwand durch eine Seitentür. Sie hörte ein Schaben und Kratzen, dann kam er mit einem Wandspiegel zurück, den er mit beiden Händen trug.

Wortlos hielt er den Spiegel, so dass sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass Harrys Hände, die den hölzernen Spiegelrand umklammerten, krampften.

Trotz ihres Versprechens schrie Hermine auf. Aus dem Spiegel starrte sie eine Fratze an. Dicke Blutergüsse unter den Augen, die Nase ein Netz aus feinen Narben und geröteter Haut, die linke Wange ein riesiges Pflaster, der Schädel kahl und dort, wo keine Verbände waren, nur von einem feinen Flaum bedeckt.

Harry setzte den Spiegel auf den Boden und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Hermine klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

„Die Haare wachsen wieder nach", sagte Harry. „Poppy sagt, sie könne etwas mit Zauberei nachhelfen. Aber bei langen Haaren dauert es ein bisschen. Die Kopfhaut ist schon fast verheilt. Die Blutergüsse werden verschwinden. Und die Nase wird wieder ganz normal aussehen."

Hermine taste nach dem Pflaster auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte. „Und das hier?"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort.

„Ich bin mies im Lügen, genau wie du. Die Wahrheit ist, dass da eventuell eine Narbe zurückbleibt. Du bist gegen ein zerfetztes Blech geschlagen und der Schnitt ging bis auf den Knochen. Wenn Poppy dich sofort behandelt hätte … Aber Tonks' Zauberstab steckte irgendwo in dem Autowrack und so musste sie mit an sehen, wie du in einem Krankenwagen weggefahren wurdest."

Hermine sagte nichts und Harry schwieg auch. Schließlich sagte sie: „Wenn du willst, kannst du gehen."

„Warum sollte ich gehen wollen?"

„Weil ich jetzt hässlich bin und vielleicht nicht mehr laufen kann."

„Du redest Blödsinn", sagte Harry. „Das ist doch nur …", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „… das ist doch nur äußerlich. Du bist doch immer noch du, auch wenn du anders aussiehst."

Hermine schwieg.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich möchte etwas alleine sein."

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie, aber Harry war schon zur Tür hinaus.

Es dauerte höchstens zwei Minuten, bis Luna hereinkam und Hermine in ihrer Grübelei unterbrach: „Was ist los? Harry hockt bei Poppy im Büro und heult."

„Ich hab' ihm gesagt, er soll mich verlassen."

„Was! Warum?" Luna hatte sich jetzt auf die Kante von Hermines Bett gesetzt.

„Wegen dem hier." Hermine wies auf ihr Gesicht.

Luna seufzte: „Hermine, dafür, dass du so viel weißt, bist du manchmal ziemlich dämlich."

Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht von Luna ab und starrte den Kleiderschrank in der Zimmerecke an.

„Ist jemand bei ihm?"

„Ron", antwortete Luna.

„Wie schlimm war ich wirklich verletzt?"

„In den ersten Tagen haben wir jederzeit damit gerechnet, dass du stirbst. Tonks hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlecht du dran bist. Sie ist einfach mit dir aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus nach Hogwarts appariert und Poppy fand es zu gefährlich, dich dann noch nach St. Mungo zu bringen. Harry hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, damit die besten Ärzte hierher kommen. So weit ich das mitgekriegt habe, ist eine Menge Geld geflossen. Aber selbst die Spezialisten wussten kaum, wie sie dir helfen sollten. Da war so viel kaputt."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. Luna gab ihr ein Taschentuch vom Nachttisch und ließ ihr etwas Zeit.

„Hilfst du mir, Luna?"

„Bei was?"

„Erstmal beim Aufstehen. Ich muss ins Bad und ich möchte was anderes anziehen." Hermine zupfte an ihrem Krankenhaushemd, das notdürftig die Vorderseite ihres Körpers bedeckte und hinten nur aus einigen Schnüren bestand.

Luna schob die Decke zurück und schwenkte Hermines Beine über die Bettkante. Dann richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf.

Hermine wollte gleich weiter machen, aber Luna stoppte sie: „Warte erst mal, bis dein Blutdruck wieder nach oben kommt. Wenn du jetzt aufstehst, kippst du um und ich bin nicht stark genug, um dich zu halten."

Nach fünf Minuten legte Luna Hermines Arm um ihre Schulter und richtete sie langsam auf. Hermine wimmerte, stand aber schließlich auf ihren Beinen. Sie versuchte den linken Fuß nach vorne zu setzen, und es funktionierte. Dann den rechten Fuß, wieder den linken. Das Bad schien unendlich weit entfernt.

Eine Stunde später kam Luna aus Hermines Zimmer und marschierte schnurstracks in Madame Pomfreys Büro. Harry saß immer noch dort und starrte die Wand an.

„Harry, komm mit!"

Luna packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Korridor bis vor die Tür von Hermines Krankenzimmer.

„Nein!", sagte Harry und versuchte sich aus Lunas Griff zu lösen.

„Sei kein Kindskopf", sagte Luna. „Du liebst sie und du bist ein Gryffindor und deswegen gehst du jetzt da rein." Sie drückte die Klinke herunten, stieß die Tür auf und schubste Harry über die Schwelle.

Hermine stand in einem Pyjama neben dem Bett und hielt sich am Fußende fest.

„Harry?"

„Hhmm."

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

Harry musste schmunzeln: „So lange du's noch merkst …"

Hermine ließ das Bettgestell los und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Dann fiel sie nach vorne und er fing sie auf.


End file.
